


Soft touches

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette being the best team ever, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Reveal, ladrien, minor character injury, scratches and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Lila went overboard, making some muscleheads go after Marinette. Thankfully, Adrien happened to be near for help. Now he needs to treat his arm and think of his next step.One-shot.





	Soft touches

**Author's Note:**

> Ladrien June, Day 20 "Soft Touches" and Day 24 "Reveal".  
> I totally had to write something Ladrien at least this year.

Adrien threw his bedroom door open and stumbled inside, clenching his left arm. It surely would be better to take the short route through the window, but he had been outside officially for once. So needed to get back normally. Thankfully, there had been to trace of father or Nathalie in the hall.

Fighting without his superhero suit totally sucked, the boy thought, making his way to the bathroom. The first aid kit he had there was too small for his liking, he totally should go buy another one soon. Before now, they had learned to depend on the Lucky Charm in most cases. It wasn't coming this time though. This time he was left with his own scratches and bruises.

The boy took out a piece of gauze, wet it under the sink and pressed to the first bruise. He hissed in pain. This really hurt. Not that it changed anything. This just needed to be done.

_If not for Lila…_

Adrien gritted his teeth, pressing the gauze to his skin. He shouldn't have said everything was alright from the beginning. He shouldn't have told Marinette to be patient. He should have gone and upright outed the liar. All that time ago.

He hissed again, touching another bruise.

"Need some help?" Sounded from the door. Adrien was quick to whip around, taking a fighting stance. His shoulders relaxed moments after, and he winced at sharp stinging in his left shoulder.

There, in the doorframe, stood Ladybug. A bit awkward and unsure.

"I… want to help you," she voiced again, cringing.

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded. Well, this was quite the twist. The love of his life was in his room. The love of his life was in his bathroom. The love of his life was standing next to his untransformed self. The love of his life was holding a piece of gauze…

Adrien hissed in pain, making the girl wince. "Sorry," she muttered, moving to another spot. The boy sighed contently, watching her work through his scratches. _Those were just scratches, okay?_ Her touches were soft and calming. Just as if he was fragile and could break any moment. Ladybug herself looked really vulnerable like that. “I… wish I were there to protect you at the moment,” she murmured, cleaning the wound. “You shouldn’t be hurt like that.”

_You even shouldn’t have been there._

“Don’t blame it on yourself,” Adrien frowned. “That’s none of your fault.”

"Yeah, I know perfectly fine whose fault that is," the girl snarled, gripping the gauze. Adrien placed his free hand on top of hers and bent down to catch her gaze.

"Besides," he grinned cheekily, "you should’ve seen the other guys."

Ladybug chuckled at that and turned to him fully, softly pressing the fabric to his forehead. Adrien winced, lowering his gaze.

"So," she trailed off, "I would never guess that a famous model Adrien Agreste would pick up a fight."

"I didn't," Adrien protested, "just happened to be in the right place at the right moment."

"I'm quite sure it's not how they say it," the girl huffed.

"Yeah," he retorted, "but I'm really happy that I happened to be there with Marinette." He noticed absentmindedly how her hand flinched slightly. "I can't imagine what could have happened to her if I wasn't there."

He smiled at the memory of Marinette standing back to back with him, gripping her purse as a slingshot while those three muscleheads were trying to take advantage in number. The truth was - if not for Marinette, he would’n be able to make it out of there either, not to speak of figuring out who had been standing behind all that. They surely were a good team.

"It depends on what Lila had told them," Ladybug bid with a grimace. "She's surprisingly good at convincing people."

"She is," Adrien confirmed with a bitter smile. "I honestly thought it was okay to leave her be until her lies hurt anyone, but now… I just don't know what to do anymore."

She froze mid-action. "Don't know? You don't know? Adrien, for the sake of God, how do you not know?!"

Adrien looked up at her in surprise. Just when did she get so worked up?

Suddenly his eyes zeroed in on one spot right beneath her ear. The boy paled and did a sharp intake of breath, his face a mixture of shock, disbelief and confusion. Ladybug didn't notice, too focused on conveying her point of view while cleaning his wound from all that dirt.

Adrien exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, focusing on her soft touches.

"Lila is a liar," Ladybug went on, "and her lies hurt people even if they don't know that. They break friendship, they bring people apart. She shouldn't be doing that!" Her hand flinched again. "That girl you were with today. Lila had threatened that girl before, you know. And now she has come into action. With pure lies, like always. She didn't even need to do anything herself."

Adrien pursed his lips and looked at her again. Her eyes were focused on his skin and she wore that kind of expression that had always made his heart beat like crazy. From this position the bangs were almost completely covering her eyes, so he could even imagine the mask wasn't there.

"I wish I could Lucky Charm you right now," she murmured.

The boy felt affection building up in his heart. He bent down and kissed her hair right above the pigtail. Ladybug shot upright, bringing her hand up to touch the hair. Her surprised eyes fixed on his.

"Say, Bug, how did you know I was hurt?" he whispered, looking her dead in the eye.

If it was possible, her eyes got even bigger. He could practically hear gears turning in her head. He could tell she hadn't thought this through properly, transforming right away and rushing out to check on him. He felt that affection almost overflow him.

"That's… ahh…" she trailed off, "Chat Noir! He's friends with that girl, did you know? He happened to be passing by her window just as she came home, and then let me know… everything… she had told him." She straightened up her spine and went on more confidently. "We're paying visits to civilians sometimes, you know. Especially those who show real heroism." Her shoulders sagged a bit. "After all, it's thanks to you, that girl got home unharmed and in one piece."

Adrien hid his triumphant grin. That was it. He found her, for sure now.

The boy bent down to whisper into her ear.

"But you know, that's not quite true. She also got hurt. She got quite the scratch," pulled back a little, just enough to place a finger on her cheekbone, "over here". Ladybug gasped, her hand flying up to cover her cheek. Adrien pulled away completely reaching for the first aid kit with a grin. "It seems, you need some treatment too, huh, Purrincess?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/185789884958/soft-touches).
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please tell me what you think! I live for your comments!)))
> 
> Also, I might continue it if anyone's interested. :3


End file.
